mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Munchos
The Munchos are a Mixel tribe in ''Mixels. '' They are obsessed with food and eating; despite that, their designs are pretty generic. Description Have a snack with the Munchos tribe, whose members love to eat as much as they love to talk! The Munchos will turn anything they find into dinner... not that they’re very efficient eating machines. Members Relationships With each other Neutral, so far. Infernites Neutral, so far. Cragsters Neutral, so far. Electroids Neutral, so far. Frosticons Neutral, so far. Fang Gang Neutral, so far. Flexers Neutral, so far. Glorp Corp Neutral, so far. Spikels Neutral, so far. Wiztastics Neutral, so far. Orbitons Neutral, so far. Klinkers Neutral, so far. Lixers Neutral, so far. Weldos Neutral, so far. MCPD Neutral, so far. Medievals Neutral, so far. Mixies Neutral, so far. Trivia *Their leader is Vaka-Waka. *Their name is a play on the word "munch". *Berp is the only member who doesn't have the letter "A" in his name. *They are the second tribe to be related to food in some way; the first being the Fang Gang. **It's possible that the Fang Gang lives on the farmlands to prevent rampaging on the Munchos' home, which is filled with food. *Each member comes with a food prop and a feature to portray them "eating it"; Snax can hide them in his cheeks, Berp his mouth, and Vaka-Waka his stomach. *They are the second purple tribe; the first being the Wiztastics. **They are almost completely purple, having bits of black and grey (Snax's toes being white) as well, although they use lavender in their set forms. *They are the only Series 6 tribe to not have any members that use minifigure heads for eyes in their LEGO sets. *All members of this tribe have different eye pieces. **Snax and Vaka-Waka share the same type of eye pieces, but Vaka-Waka has an extra eye piece that is different (making his eyes unique among his tribe). *None of the Munchos are cycloptic. Technically, Vaka is, though. **This is the same with the 2014 Frosticons, Fang Gang, Spikels and 2015 Glorp Corp. *The fact that they love to talk may be a reference to the phrase "don't talk with your mouth full". *The shortest member is Berp and the tallest is Vaka-Waka. **However in their LEGO versions, Snax is the tallest member. *Similar to the Glowkies, they like to throw parties. *Their sets are the only ones to have pieces in more colors than their main colors (through their food pieces). *Their animated models share the same light grey pincer hand designs. *Despite being able to eat a large amount of food, they can still get full, as seen in a LEGO stop motion video, where the three of them are unable to finish a giant pizza. But this may be because there wasn't enough for the three, because only 2 slices are left. Home Max Gallery Category:Pages currently under construction Category:2015 Category:Series 6 Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Mixels Rush Category:Underbite Category:Talkative Mixels